Snapes Girl
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Snape und Ginny alleine im Wald und was dazu gehört. SSGW Ist überarbeitet!
1. Ein verkorkster Geburtstag

**SNAPES GIRL**

Warnungen: ein bisschen fluffy

Inhalt: Ginny und Severus entdecken ihre Gefühle füreinander. Ist meine erste FF, seid gnädig. Einen lieben Dank an meine Betaleserin Mariacharly und an Sevina Snape für das erste Review meines Lebens .

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Der Rest entspringt meiner kranken Fantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Überarbeitete Version!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Ein verkorkster Geburtstag**

Eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors lief laut schwatzend durch den Flur. Sie waren auf dem Weg hinab zu den Kerkern. Ginny Weasley lief zwischen Albert Whaley und Anne Anderson.

„Jetzt muss ich auch noch an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag eine Doppelstunde dieses fetthaarigen Scheusals ertragen. Ist das gerecht, frage ich euch?"

„Ne, Ginny, das ist echt mies. Aber wenigstens können wir uns auf die Party heute abend freuen."

„Ja, Anne, da hast du recht. Dieser Lichtblick wird uns durch die dunklen Stunden bringen", scherzte Albert theatralisch. „Aber ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn, Al? Los, sag schon. Spanne mich nicht so auf die Folter!"

„Da musst du bis zum Unterricht warten, liebste Ginny."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Snape zerfetzt dich in der Luft, wenn du seinen Unterricht störst." Anne war sichtlich erschrocken. Der Gedanke ließ sie offenkundig erschaudern.

Auch Ginny hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sich Albert nicht stoppen lassen würde. Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz. Anne saß neben ihr, Albert direkt dahinter.

Unheildrohend rauscht Professor Snape in den Raum. Sichtlich übel gelaunt trat er an sein Pult.

„Ruhe! Heute werden wir einen sehr anspruchsvollen Trank zubereiten. Ich möchte Ihnen anraten, sehr sorgfältig zu arbeiten. Bei unsachgemäßem Brauen könnte eine explosive Mischung entstehen. Die Zutaten stehen auf der Tafel, genauso wie die Zubereitung. Sie können nun beginnen."

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten böse von Einem zum Anderen. Er setzte sich an das Pult und blätterte geschäftig in seinen Unterlagen.

Ginny konnte sich einfach nicht richtig konzentrieren, denn die ganze Zeit über musste sie an Alberts Ankündigung denken. Was er wohl vorhatte? Hoffentlich würde die Aktion nicht die Party heute abend in Gefahr bringen. Sie schnippelte Pennykraut in Streifen und würfelte Drachenherz. Tränke, bei denen Tierzutaten vorkamen, hasste sie. Sogar die Drachen taten ihr leid, denn sie mussten ihr Leben lassen, damit sie hier üben konnte.

Snape riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte sich erhoben und vor die Klasse gestellt.

„Dies ist nun der schwierige Teil dieses Trankes. Wenn Sie nun die geraspelten Leviatanschuppen vorsichtig, sehr vorsichtig, hinzufügen, müsste sich eine smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit bilden. Mit dieser können Sie dann gefahrlos weiterarbeiten."

Während er sprach, war er durch die Reihen gelaufen und neben Ginny stehen geblieben. Interessiert schaute er in ihren Kessel.

‚_Sie ist eine gute Zaubertrankbrauerin, wenn sie nur nicht immer solchen Blödsinn veranstalten würde. Aber das ist, glaube ich, an das rothaarige Weasley-Gen gekoppelt.'_

Erschreckt bemerkte er, dass er sie anstarrte und drehte schnell den Kopf in eine andere Richtung.

Ginny schüttete ihre geraspelten Schuppen gedankenlos in den Kessel. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft. Der Inhalt ihres Kessels ergoss sich rings um sie herum. Sogar bis an die Decke war der übel riechende, rotbraune Schleim gespritzt. Anne war über und über damit bedeckt.

Ginny kam ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Snape stand direkt neben ihr. Sie blickte auf seine Füße. Sie waren Schleim bedeckt.

‚_Oh nein, nicht das, nicht mir, nicht heute. BITTE!'_

Aber alles Bitten nutzte nichts. Sie ließ ihre Blicke an ihm hoch gleiten. Seine Beine, sein Oberkörper, alles war mit Schleim bedeckt. Ihre Augen glitten weiter nach oben. Er starrte sie fassungslos an, während ein Schleimtropfen von seiner Nase fiel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich ducken zu müssen, damit das Donnerwetter über sie hinwegfegen konnte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass irgendein Trottel diesen Trank vermasseln würde", bemerkte er kühl.

In Ginny kochte Wut hoch. Wegen des Trankes konnte er sauer auf sie sein, aber musste er sie so beleidigen? Und das an ihrem Geburtstag? Oder!

„Ratzeputz", sagte er und grinste sie spöttisch an. Der Schleim verschwand, ebenso ihr Kessel und die übrigen Zutaten.

„Das werden sie nicht mehr benötigen", seine Augen funkelten schadenfroh. „Weasley ein S."

‚_Du fiese, abscheuliche Schlange. Am liebsten würde ich dir mit dem Dolch deine gehässigen Augen ausstechen. Du Monster.'_

Ginny kämpfte mit den Tränen. Doch sie würde nie vor Snape heulen. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. So packte sie erhobenen Hauptes ihre Sachen zusammen und stolzierte hinaus.

Draußen rannte sie den Korridor entlang und dann die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Schluchzend schlüpfte sie durch das Loch hinter der fetten Dame und hastete heulend die Treppe hinauf in ihr Turmzimmer. Sie warf sich auf das Bett und nahm ihre Katze Kathy, die ihr im Sommer zugelaufen war, in den Arm.

„Ich hasse ihn, Kathy. Noch nie im Leben habe ich jemanden so gehasst wie ihn. Er hat mir den ganzen Geburtstag versaut. Am liebsten würde ich ihn … ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ihm am liebsten antun würde. Aber irgendetwas Schlimmes."

Kathy leckte ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

xXx

Gegen elf Uhr abends trafen sich etliche Gryffindors im Aufenthaltsraum. Jeder hatte etwas in der Hand, leckere Snacks und einige Butterbierflaschen, sogar eine Flasche mit Feuerwhisky war dabei. Ginnys Laune besserte sich wieder. Sie schlichen durch das Schloss, aus der Eingangstür, hinunter zur peitschenden Weide. Albert drückte mit einem langen Stock auf den Knoten und der Baum erstarrte. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Geheimgang.

In der heulenden Hütte angekommen, bevölkerten sie die beiden unteren Zimmer. Schnell wurden Sessel und Tische hergezaubert. Die Party lief toll an. Andrew Askin hatte Musik herbeigezaubert und die Stimmung wurde immer besser.

„Ginny, die Idee mit der Heulenden Hütte war super. Hier können wir feiern, ohne das uns einer erwischt."

„Genau, echt genial hier, da stört auch keinen die Musik."

Ginny grinste. Mit einem Butterbier in der Hand ließ sie sich auf einem Sessel nieder, aß ein Käsesandwich und quatschte mit ihren Freunden über alles Mögliche. Ginny trank schließlich ihr viertes Butterbier...

„Oh, Ginny, du trinkst ja immer noch dieses Babygesöff. Hier, probiere das mal."

Albert reichte ihr ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Sie trank einen Schluck, musste dann aber furchtbar husten. Dieses Zeug brannte ihr die Kehle hinab bis in den Magen. Ginny schüttelte sich, trank aber noch einen Schluck. Man sollte sie doch nicht für eine Versagerin halten!

xXx

Snape war auf einem seiner nächtlichen Rundgänge durch Hogwarts. Plötzlich hörte er leise Stimmen und Schritte.

‚_Das kommt doch aus dem Gryffindorturm. Ob die kleine Weasley ihre Finger schon wieder im Spiel hat? Zutrauen würde ich es ihr. Nichts als Unsinn im Kopf und bloß nicht an die Regeln halten'._

Lächelnd rannte er so schnell er konnte die Treppe hoch. Doch als er im Turm ankam, hörte er die Stimmen unten in der Einganghalle. So hechtete er die Treppen wieder hinab und stürzte aus der Tür. Keuchend vor Anstrengung sah er sich um und beschloss, dass er unbedingt etwas Sport treiben musste (B/N: ggggggg Wie wir alle ...)

Da fiel sein Blick auf die peitschende Weide. Sie bewegte sich nicht. _Das_ hatten sie also vor. Leise schlich er zu dem magischen Baum. Mit dem Stock, der noch am Boden lag, berührte er ebenfalls den Knoten. Als die Äste erneut erstarrten, stieg er vorsichtig in den Geheimgang.

Am Ende des Tunnels angekommen, verharrte er eine ganze Weile, um an den Stimmen zu erkennen, wer alles in der Hütte war.

So erfuhr er auch, dass es sich um Ginny Weasleys Geburtstagsfeier handelte. Hatte er doch so etwas Ähnliches geahnt!

Vorsichtig betrat er die heulende Hütte. Seinen Zauberstab vor sich haltend, begab er sich in das erste Zimmer.

xXx

„Alle bleiben stehen, wo sie gerade sind. Ich werde mir Ihre Namen notieren und sie an Professor McGonagall weiterleiten", bellte Snape in den Raum.

Ginny erstarrte auf ihrem Sessel. Aus der Menge der wild umher wuselnden Schüler hörte Snape ein lautes „Expelliarmus" und sein Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand. Wie sollte er jetzt diese Meute in Schach halten? Ohne Beweise würde McGonagall nicht einen ihrer Schüler bestrafen.

Bei ihrem Versuch, auf geradem Weg zum Geheimtunnel zu kommen, merkte Ginny, dass sie mehr getrunken hatte, als sie dachte. Durch die hin und herlaufenden Gryffindors verlor sie komplett die Orientierung und knallte direkt gegen Snape. Dieser ergriff die Gelegenheit und packte Ginny am Arm.

‚_Mist, was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun? Ich kann ihm doch nicht vors Schienbein treten. Oder doch?'_

Die restlichen Schüler waren verschwunden. In der allgemeinen Hektik hatte keiner bemerkt, dass Ginny fehlte. Snape grinste sie triumphierend an.

„Hab ich dich. Wie ich mitbekommen habe, bist du die Anstifterin für diese Regelübertretung. Da wünsche ich dir einen schönen Geburtstag."

Wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol, den sie getrunken hatte. Auf jeden Fall explodierte sie förmlich.

„Dann kosten Sie ihren Triumph mal schön aus, Sie Scheusal!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Wie bitte?", Snape war verwirrt, etwas ärgerlich, aber vor allem erstaunt. Mit solch einer Attacke hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu tun." Ginny lief zur Hochform auf. „Sie können doch nachts nur schlafen, wenn Sie irgendeinen Schüler zur Schnecke gemacht haben."

„Wie kommst …", weiter kam er nicht.

„Wie ich dazu komme, so etwas zu sagen? Weil es Ihnen ja irgendwer einmal sagen muss! Da mir das Wasser eh schon bis zum Hals steht, habe ich ja wohl nichts mehr zu verlieren!"

Er packte sie an beiden Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Bist du eigentlich vollkommen durchgeknallt? Willst du von der Schule fliegen?", donnerte er sie an.

„Würde Ihnen doch gefallen."

Er drückte sie rücklings an die Wand. Ihre braunen Augen klebten wütend und unverwandt an seinen. Trotzig hielt sie seinem strengen Blick stand. Langsam wurde Ginny wieder klarer im Kopf.

‚_Was habe ich da nur angestellt? Er wird mich rauswerfen. Ob ich noch irgendeine Chance habe, das zu verhindern? Wenn man doch nur in diesen schwarzen Augen etwas erkennen könnte ...'_

Snape stand immer noch vor ihr und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Was für wunderschöne, braune Augen ... In einem wunderschönen, stolzen Gesicht. Er roch ihr leichtes Parfum, gemischt mit dem süßen Geruch von Butterbier.

Ginny war wieder Herr ihrer Sinne. Sie stand an die Wand gedrängt in der Falle. Snape schaute ihr nun schon über eine Minute in die Augen. Diese schwarzen, geheimnisvollen, undurchsichtigen Augen. So nahe roch er nach Zaubertrankzutaten, aber auch nach Erde und Staub, die an seinem Umhang klebten. Snape schloss die Augen.

‚_Severus, was machst du da? - Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein! Sie ist meine Schülerin, ein Kind. Nein, ich Trottel mache mich nicht lächerlich. Niemals!'_

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

„Los, komm, wir werden Minerva McGonagall einen Besuch abstatten. Sie wird bestimmt eine passende Strafe für dich finden."

So schob er die immer noch etwas wackelige Ginny vor sich her bis zum Büro von Professor McGonagall. Snapes Klopfen hallte laut durch den leeren Flur. Als die Professorin die Tür öffnete, lag ihre Brille auf der Nasenspitze. Anscheinend hatte sie noch gelesen.

„Ah, Severus, was gibt es so spät?"

„Einige Schüler Ihres Hauses haben in der heulenden Hütte eine kleine Party gefeiert, Minerva. Die Rädelsführerin konnte ich erwischen. Einen schönen Abend noch."

So ließ er Ginny vor Professor McGonagall stehen. Diese schaute sie verzagt an.

„Musstest du dich ausgerechnet von Professor Snape erwischen lassen, Ginny? Jetzt muss ich dich so bestrafen, dass er es mitbekommt. Sonst wird er keine Ruhe geben. Geh erst einmal schlafen. Morgen werde ich dir sagen, wie deine Strafe aussieht."

xXx

Im Gemeinschaftraum warteten die anderen Partygäste ungeduldig.

„Mensch, Ginny, wir haben erst bemerkt, dass du nicht dabei warst, als wir hier ankamen. Wo hat er dich denn geschnappt?"

Albert gab sich sichtbar die Schuld für Ginnys Bestrafung. Hätte er sie nur nicht mit Feuerwhisky betrunken gemacht. Vielleicht wäre ihr dann die Flucht gelungen. Er mochte sie doch, wie hatte er sie so im Stich lassen können?

„Was hast du als Strafe bekommen?"

„Er hat mich in der Hütte gepackt und mich dann zu McGonagall geschleppt. Sie überlegt sich noch eine Strafe für mich. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, mir reicht es für heute."

Sie schlief unruhig, und immer wieder waren da schwarze, geheimnisvolle Augen, die sie anstarrten.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen saß Ginny zwischen Anne und Kieran Finnigan. Das Essen schmeckte ihr nicht so wie sonst. Ihr Schädel hämmerte und in ihrem Magen schien ein Schnatz zu fliegen. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und knabberte an ihrem Schokoladenkuchen.

Snape saß am Lehrertisch und hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Auge.

Nach der Mahlzeit stand sie auf, um zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zu ihr rempelte Professor Snape sie an.

„Verzeihung", sagte sie schnell.

Doch er ging einfach weiter.

„Professor McGonagall, ich wollte fragen, wegen der Strafe ..."

„Ah, Miss Weasley. Nun, ich habe die passende Strafe gefunden. Professor Snape wird über das Wochenende einen kleinen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald machen. Er braucht die Rinde eines speziellen Baumes, der nur tief im Wald wächst. Du wirst ihn begleiten. Heute nach dem Unterricht geht ihr los. Melde dich mit Gepäck um drei bei ihm im Kerker."

‚_Wie bitte? Mit Snape drei Tage und zwei Nächte allein im Wald? Da kann ich mich auch gleich erschießen. Mir bleibt auch gar nichts erspart! Dabei ist mir heute schon übel.'_

Zurück am Tisch erzählte sie Anne von ihrer Strafe.

„Das kann sie doch unmöglich verlangen! Wieso bekommst du nicht so etwas gewöhnliches wie Toiletten schrubben auf Auge gedrückt bekommen?"

„Du tust mir echt leid", stimmte Kieran zu.

In der Tasche ihres Umhanges bemerkte sie ein kleines Fläschchen. Neugierig holte sie es hervor. Auf dem Papier, das darum gewickelt war, stand in einer gestochen scharfen Schrift:

TRINKE DAS. ES HILFT GEGEN KATER. S

Wer war S? Woher hatte sie dieses Ding? Vielleicht von Sarah Susson, die sie heute Morgen beim Erbrechen gesehen hatte.

Sie öffnete den Flakon und roch daran. Es war ein angenehmer Geruch, also trank sie es und augenblicklich ging es ihr besser.

-tbc-

Dankt an den armen Reviewknopf!


	2. Die Strafe

**2. Die Strafe**

Pünktlich um drei Uhr stand Ginny mit gepacktem Rucksack vor Snapes Kerker und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich zügig. Der Professor kam heraus, ebenfalls mit einem Beutel in der Hand.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, tatsächlich pünktlich. Na, dann mal los."

Ginny ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und trottete hinter ihm her. Draußen auf dem Schulgelände kam Albert hinter den Beiden her gerannt.

„Ich habe McGonagall gebeten, mitgehen zu dürfen, aber sie hat abgelehnt", sagte er niedergeschlagen und umarmte sie. „Lass´ dir bloß nichts gefallen von der alten Fledermaus", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Albert blieb traurig zurück und die Beiden betraten den verbotenen Wald.

„War das dein Freund?", fragte Snape schroff.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht", antwortete sie; Snape machte ein noch mürrischeres Gesicht und lief weiter.

„Hat dir der Trank heute Morgen geholfen?"

„War der von ihnen? Er hat gut geholfen. Aber warum …"

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mir die ganze Zeit die Ohren voll jammerst ..." Er drehte sich abrupt um. „Du hast einen Trank eingenommen und wusstest nicht, von wem er war? Weißt du wie leichtsinnig das _war_? Man hätte dich vergiften können oder schlimmeres."

Ginny zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte sie da einen Anflug von Sorge vernommen? Doch halt ... wurde Snape gerade rot, oder lag das am Schatten der Bäume? Sie konnte es nicht genau erkennen. Aber warum sollte er?

xXx

Sie verscheuchte ihre Gedanken und lief ein Stück hinter ihm. Warum nur musste er nur so rennen? Anfangs war es kein Problem, ihm zu folgen. Doch dann wurde der Untergrund immer unebener und Ranken wuchsen über den Weg.

In einer dieser Ranken blieb Ginny mit dem Fuß hängen und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Zögernd öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Knie schmerzten ebenso wie ihre Schulter.

„Scheiße!", zischte sie.

„Wie damenhaft", spottete Snape. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nicht laufen kannst, hätte ich dich nicht mitgenommen ..."

„Wenn Sie nicht durch den Wald rennen würden, als wären wir auf der Flucht ..."

„Wir haben keine Zeit zum Trödeln", bellte er.

‚_Arrogantes Ekel. Danke fürs Nichtaufhelfen. Du könntest dir was brechen und ich würde dir auch nicht helfen.'_

„In ihrem Alter hat man wahrscheinlich keine Zeit mehr, in meinem schon", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Doch leider nicht leise genug.

„WIE BITTE? Du undankbare, kleine Kröte! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Warum glaubt ihr junges Pack immer, ihr wärt etwas Besseres?"

Seine Wut ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren pochen. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Und warum konnte er seine Gefühle nicht in den Griff bekommen?

Doch auch die junge Gryffindor hatte immer größere Probleme, sich zu beherrschen.

„Wenigstens bin ich eine junge Dumme und kein alter Miesepeter", keifte sie zurück.

Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden, ebenso sein Mund.

„Wenn du nicht deinen Mund hältst, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen kann."

„Das können sie doch nie!"

„WIE BITTE!" Seine Stimme schlug über.

Er packte Ginny am Kragen ihrer Robe. Diese wich erschreckt zurück und stolperte über eine Wurzel. Immer noch seine Hand an ihrem Kragen, glitt sie langsam auf den Rücken. Nun stand er über ihr, schwer atmend und um seinen Verstand ringend. Langsam kniete er sich neben sie. Er hielt seien Zauberstab an ihren Hals und zischte: „Du … du …."

Seine Augen flackerten, das sonst so fahle Gesicht hatte eine leichte Röte angenommen und sein Atem ging noch heftiger. Ein unterbewusster, lange unterdrückter Todesserdrang, sie zu verletzen, kam in ihm auf. Die Situation auszunutzen. Doch das konnte er nicht, nicht ihr. Niemals könnte er ihr wehtun.

‚_Oh Mädchen, wie schaffst du es nur, mich so aufzuwühlen? Ich hasse es, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich wollte dir doch keine Angst machen.'_

Er stand auf und atmete tief ein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Ginny leise und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Es war nicht in Ordnung, mich so gehen zu lassen.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Ginny fror aus Angst. Dass er austicken konnte wusste sie. Aber so? Sie wich seinen Blicken aus und hielt einen großen Abstand.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Ihre ängstlichen, kurzen Blicke brannten wie Flüche auf ihm.

„Sollen wir eine Pause machen?", fragte er versöhnlich.

„Das wäre schön."

Auf einen großen Stein gekauert, rieb sie sich ihre schmerzenden Knie.

„Lass mal sehen."

Ginny blickte ihn entsetzt an. Was wollte er sehen?

„Deine Knie. Ich habe eine Heilsalbe dabei", sagte er ungeduldig.

‚_Was denkt sie? Glaubt sie, ich wolle ihr etwas antun? – Nach meinem Ausraster vorhin kann ich es ihr nicht verdenken.'_

„Es tut mir leid", sagten seine Lippen, ohne dass es sein Kopf wollte.

„Hm."

„Wirklich!" Warum klang seine Stimme plötzlich so angenehm und beruhigend? Ihre Angst verflog - er meinte es ernst! Es tat ihm leid und er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt! Man bedenke: Snape - _Snape _hatte sich entschuldigt! - Sie schwieg.

„Du bist aber auch schwierig", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst - aber laut.

Doch dieser Satz brachte das Weasley - Gen erneut zum Überkochen.

„ICH? Ich bin schwierig? Pah! Das sagt ja wohl der Richtige!"

„Ginny, nicht! Nicht schon wieder!", sagte er leise.

„Dann hören sie aber auch auf, mich zu beleidigen!", blaffte sie.

„Was musst du mich auch immer so ärgern?", donnerte er.

„Dazu reicht doch wohl schon, dass ich auf der Welt bin!", fauchte sie. (B/N: gggg )

„Deine Eltern hätten besser nach dem sechsten aufgehört", er stockte. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Wenn sie in der Nähe war, sagte er immer Dinge, die er nicht sagen wollte. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ihre rechte Faust in seinem Gesicht landete. Die Wucht ließ ihn nach hinten umfallen? fallen. Mit geballten Fäusten stand sie vor ihm.

„Sag nie, nie wieder etwas gegen meine Familie!", schrie sie.

‚_Oh je, ich habe ihn geschlagen! Er ist mein Lehrer und ich habe ihn geschlagen. Doch wieso explodiert er nicht?'_

„Wow, guter Schlag, Ginny. Den habe ich wohl verdient. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen! Friede? Wenigstens für heute?", fragte er lächelnd.

Lächelnd ... noch nie in der ganzen Zeit hatte sie ihn aufrichtig lächeln gesehen. Sie nickte und lächelte zurück. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn früher schon mal schlagen sollen.

„Darf ich jetzt?"

Die Salbe in der Hand zeigte er auf ihre Knie. Langsam setzte sie sich und zog die Robe hoch. Vorsichtig verteilte er die Paste auf ihren Knien. Bei jeder Berührung zuckte sie etwas zusammen. Doch nur wegen des Schmerzes? Oder war es seine Berührung, die ihre Haut zum Kribbeln brachte?

‚_Das kann nicht sein. Nein, das gefällt mir nicht. Es ist nur der Schmerz.'_

Als er fertig war, griff sie nach dem Tiegel.

„Was?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ihre Nase blutet, ebenso ihre Lippe", sagte sie kurz.

Snape griff sich ins Gesicht und betrachtete dann seine blutverschmierten Finger.

„Wirklich gut getroffen, aber das geht schon so."

„Papperlapapp, Hände weg." Ginny gebrauchte denselben Ton, den ihre Mutter gebraucht hatte, als sie klein war.

Seine Gegenwehr erstarb. Sachte tupfte sie das Blut ab und strich die Salbe auf die Lippen. Sie waren weich und warm. Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte anders sein? Oder erschreckte sie der Gedanke, dass er nur ein Mensch war?

Vor Schmerz zog er die Luft durch die Zähne. Als ihre Finger erneut seine Lippen berührten, schloss er die Augen. Es war angenehm ... aber auch fremd. Außer Albus fasste ihn sonst niemand an. Die meisten versuchten sogar einen Händedruck von ihm zu vermeiden. Aber sie, sie strich durch sein Gesicht, sanft, freiwillig und beinahe zärtlich. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seinem Mund. Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf, doch sie lächelte.

Nachdem er die Salbe wieder eingesteckt hatte, reichte er ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine.

‚_Ha, er ist lernfähig. Richtig nett, wenn er will.'_

xXx

Als es dämmerte, hielt Snape an. „Hier werden wir unser Zelt aufschlagen."

Schon hatte er den Rucksack geöffnet und den Inhalt auf den Boden geleert. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes stand das Zelt da. Nicht sehr groß, aber ausreichend für zwei Personen.

„Wissen sie eigentlich, wohin wir gehen? Oder laufen wir kreuz und quer in der Hoffnung, einen solchen Baum zu finden?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, wo dieser Baum steht. Oder denkst du, ich gehe _gerne_ mit dir wandern?", schnauzte er.

‚_Was ja gar nicht so falsch wäre. Als Minerva mir diesen Vorschlag machte, war ich hellauf begeistert. Habe mich gefreut wie ein Schuljunge. Ich glaube, ich verliere noch meinen Verstand.'_

Beleidigt räumte Ginny ihr Gepäck ins Zelt. Warum musste er nur immer so unfreundlich sein? Nach einem hageren Abendbrot legten sich beide in das Zelt. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schnarchte Snape leise.

‚_Wie süß er schnarcht. Ob er das weiß?' _

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Ein Geräusch, als ob Krallen über den Zeltstoff fuhren, ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Da war es schon wieder! Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Professor Snape", sie schüttelte ihn sanft. Doch er schlief seelenruhig weiter.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie sehr laut. Aber auch das half nichts.

„Severus", brüllte sie und schüttelte ihn mit beiden Händen.

„Ja", schoss er in die Höhe.

„Da draußen ist irgendwas."

„Schlaf weiter, ich habe das Zelt magisch geschützt. Hier kommt nichts rein. Sei doch nicht so hysterisch." Mit diesen Worten legte er sich wieder hin und schloss seine Augen.

‚_Oh Severus, du bist solch ein Dummkopf. Warum war ich nicht freundlicher zu ihr? Sie hatte doch nur Angst.'_

Ginny schlief auch den Rest der Nacht nicht. Snape schnarchte schon längst wieder neben ihr. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es für sie ein beruhigendes Geräusch.

tbc

6


	3. Zarte Bande

**3. Zarte Bande**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Snape schon recht früh. Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte er Ginny im Arm und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Erschrocken schloss er die Augen wieder und versuchte nachzudenken.

‚_Oh Mann, ich verliere die Kontrolle. … Ich hasse es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das darf mir einfach nicht gefallen. Es gefällt mir nicht. … Severus, mach dir nichts vor: du hast dich verliebt, du alter Esel!_'

Ginny erwachte und kuschelte sich fester in einen Arm.

‚_Moment, welcher Arm? Wo bin ich? Bei Merlins Bart, ich liege hier und habe mich an Snape geschmiegt…. Er sieht so harmlos und friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Ohne seine Robe, nur mit Hemd und Shorts bekleidet, ist er lange nicht so Angst einflößend. Nur schade, dass man so seine schwarzen Augen nicht sehen kann. Diese Augen ... von denen ich jetzt schon die zweite Nacht träume.'_

Snape öffnete jetzt genau diese schwarzen Augen und schaute Ginny an. „Morgen", sagte er leise. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse sich vor Scham augenblicklich in Luft auflösen. Ihre Wangen brannten und sie spürte tausend Ameisen in ihrem Bauch. Aber es half alles nichts: Schweigen war noch peinlicher als Reden.

„Gut geschlafen, Professor?"

„Hat man das nicht gehört? Für gewöhnlich schnarche ich", gab er offen zu, was Ginny erstaunte.

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen. Da bin ich von Lenny anderes gewohnt", lächelte sie ihn an, und allmählich verschwand ihre Angst vor ihm.

Sein Magen krampfte. „Wer ist Lenny?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Augenblicklich hätte er sich dafür auf die Zunge beißen können. Das hatte er so nicht fragen sollen. Er machte sich noch vollkommen zum Narren.

„Mein Onkel Lennart, warum?", fragte Ginny lauernd. „Wenn er da ist, hört man ihn im ganzen Fuchsbau." Beide schwiegen. Langsam dämmerte ihr der Grund für seine Frage. Schon das zweite Mal hatte er sie nach einem Freund gefragt.

„Aber warum wollten sie das wissen?", bohrte sie weiter. (B/N: ggg )

„Nur so, hatte keinen besonderen Grund", sagte er schnell, zu schnell um glaubhaft zu klingen. (B/N: Klar, und die Erde ist ´ne Scheibe ...)

Ginny krabbelte grinsend aus dem Zelt ... also doch!

„Lügner!", sagte sie beim Hinausgehen gerade so laut, dass er es hören musste.

xXx

Einsam saß Ginny auf einem großen Stein mitten im Wald und rieb ihre schmerzenden Füße. Snape war verschwunden, um allein die Rinde zu ernten. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, warum sie das nicht sehen sollte. Er hatte, seit ihrem Gespräch heute Morgen, den ganzen Tag noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Er rannte die ganze Zeit mit einem angespannten Gesicht vor ihr her durchs Unterholz.

Ein Knacken im Gebüsch ließ sie herumfahren. Doch es war nicht Severus, der da auf sie zuging ... Es war ein Zwerg! Sie wusste, was Zwerge mit Hexen taten, wenn sie sie erwischten ... Da es keine Zwergenfrauen gab, entführten sie Mädchen oder junge Frauen und hielten sie so lange versteckt, bis sie ihnen ein Kind gebaren.

‚_Nicht mit mir, du hässliche kleine Kröte! Bevor du deine Knubbelfinger an mich legst, bringe ich mich lieber selbst um.'_

Ideen rasten durch ihren Kopf. Kannte sie einen Spruch, mit dem man etwas gegen einen Zwerg ausrichten konnte? Alles was ihr einfiel war zu schwach, um ein magisch so starkes Wesen anzugreifen. Er war schon fast bei ihr, als sie Snapes Stimme hörte.

„Bokkar (B/N: Öhm ... ist das nicht der Zwergenkönig aus dem Legaten? ;) ) (A/N: Ja, der Name hat mir einfach zu gut gefallen und ein wenig Schleichwerbung …), lass´ sie in Ruhe! Sie ist mit mir hier. Sie ist meine Schülerin, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr etwas antust."

„Und wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass du das könntest?" Ginny erschrak, sie wusste, es gab nicht viele Zauberer, die einen Zwerg aufhalten konnten. Sie hoffte nur, Snape wäre schnell genug.

„Stell dich nicht so an, du halbe Portion", sagte Snape. Ob es gut war, den Zwerg so zu reizen, wusste Ginny nicht. „Ich bekomme mächtig Ärger, wenn ich sie nicht mit zurückbringe."

„Das ist der einzige Grund", fragte der Zwerg und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „mein schmalbrüstiger Freund?"

Beide fingen an zu lachen. Ginny blickte verdutzt von einem zum anderen.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, mein Freund. Was treibst du hier?", fragte das magische Wesen.

„Ich habe Rinde vom Baldunbaum geholt. Sie wirkt nur, wenn er blüht, was aber nur alle zehn Jahre vorkommt."

Der Zauberer und der Zwerg machten sich, in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss.

‚_Hätte ich mir denken können, dass er mit so etwas befreundet ist. Passt irgendwie zu ihm, und ich kann jetzt wie eine Blöde hinterher tigern._'

Sie folgte den Beiden, doch innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Wie konnte er sie so narren? Nicht nur das, jetzt unterhielt er sich mit diesem Zwerg und beachtete sie gar nicht mehr. Sie musste zugeben, ihr wäre lieber gewesen, er hätte sich um sie gekümmert. (BN: Ach nee ... ;)

xXx

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich der Zwerg.

„Leben sie wohl, junge Miss", sagte er charmant zu Ginny.

„Leb wohl, mein Freund." Er lächelte Snape an. „Bringe sie wieder mit, wenn du das nächste Mal kommst. Über eine Einladung zur Hochzeit würde ich mich freuen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Wald. Ginny wusste, dass Zwerge Gefühle anderer Geschöpfe spüren konnten. Doch warum redete er von Hochzeit? Nun ja, sie hatte sich schon ein wenig in Snape verliebt. Aber das war doch mehr eine Schwärmerei, oder? Außerdem wollte er bestimmt nichts von ihr. Seine Bemerkungen sollten sie nur ärgern. Bestimmt. (B/N: Klar, und die Erde ... )

„Scherzkeks", zischte Snape und wurde rot. Dann sah er das wütende Gesicht seiner Begleiterin.

„Hast du was? Ist es wegen seiner Bemerkung?"

„Nein." Sie wollte nicht schon wieder streiten. Sie mochte ihn inzwischen wirklich, nachdem sie wusste, dass er doch nur ein ganz – oder besser fast - normaler Mensch war. Doch brachte er sie mit seinen Spitzen immer noch spielend leicht zur Weißglut.

„Warum machst du dann so ein Gesicht?"

„Schön, dass du merkst, dass ich auch noch da bin", schnauzte sie.

‚_Uups, jetzt habe ich ihn geduzt. Mensch, Ginny, reiß dich zusammen. Jetzt wird er gleich wieder wütend werden._'

In seinem Gesicht stand jedoch nur Überraschung.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dir an meiner Aufmerksamkeit was liegt."

Sie wurde rot.

‚_Sie mag mich_', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Wenn sie wüsste, dass er sie auch mochte. Doch das konnte er schlecht zu einer Schülerin sagen.

Überrascht musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr viel an seiner Aufmerksamkeit lag. Aber das konnte sie ja ihrem Lehrer nicht sagen. (B/N:D)

Beide saßen am Lagerfeuer, das Snape inzwischen entfacht hatte. Wortlos aßen sie und gingen dann in ihr Zelt.

Nach einer Weile fragte Ginny überraschend:

„Wieso wollten sie heute Morgen wissen, wer Lenny ist?"

„Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht dein Freund."

„Und was wäre wenn?"

„Nichts, gar nichts."

„Lügner", sagte Ginny leise

„Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich so nennst. Was soll das?"

Ginny beugte sich über ihn.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist."

„Ach, ja?"

„Ach, ja!"

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Dieses Spielchen fing langsam an, ihm Spaß zu machen.

„Nennen wir es ... weibliche Intuition."

„Ach, so etwas hast du?"

„Ja, so etwas habe ich."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil …."

Ihr Gesicht war jetzt direkt über seinem. Sein Herz drohte seine Brust zu sprengen. Ihre Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn und auf den Hals. Ihr Parfum stieg ihm wieder in die Nase. Seine Sinne schwanden.

‚_Severus, höre auf, solange es noch geht. Das kann ich nicht tun! Sie ist meine Schülerin. … sie ist noch zu jung … das geht nicht!_'

Er atmete schwer. Ginny war mit ihrem Gesicht noch dichter über ihm.

„Weil ich weiß, dass du dich nicht wehren wirst", sagte sie und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Er lag starr auf dem Rücken. Es war mindestens fünfzehn Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal geküsst worden war. Ein warmes, fast vergessenes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper. Er gab seinen Widerstand auf und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Doch Ginny zog ihren Kopf nach oben.

„Siehst du: Lügner."

‚_Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin dabei, meinen Zaubertränkelehrer zu verführen. Bei Merlins Bart, das ist Snape. Wir hassen ihn alle, weil er ein Ekel ist. Snape! Doch ich kann nicht weg, nein, ich will nicht weg. Ich möchte näher zu ihm. Das ist verrückt, ich bin verrückt, … oder er? Mum wird mich umbringen! Dad wird ihn umbringen!_'

Seine Hand fasste ihren Hinterkopf und er zog sie zu sich hinunter.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Ginny Weasley." Er lächelte sie an, und es war ihm egal, ob er sich zum Idioten machte ... er musste es ihr sagen.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Das hatte sie nicht so schnell zu hören erwartet. Doch dann drückte sie ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie sollte sie das jemals jemandem erklären? Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht. Aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

xXx

Auf dem Heimweg zurück zum Schloss gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Ab und an warfen sie sich einen verliebten Blick zu. Am Rande des Waldes - noch hinter den Bäumen - blieb Ginny stehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wie können wir uns sehen? Oder möchtest du mich gar nicht mehr sehen?"

„Dummerchen, natürlich möchte ich dich sehen. Sooft es geht. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, keiner darf etwas merken. Sonst verliere ich meinen Job!"

Langsam zog er sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Dann setzte er sein fieses Grinsen wieder auf und sie gingen in Richtung Schloss. Er sah schlagartig wieder aus wie der meistgehasste Lehrer Hogwarts. Nichts mehr war zu sehen von seinem freundlichen Wesen oder seiner gezeigten Schwäche. Doch Ginny wusste, wie es tief hinter diesen schwarzen Augen wirklich aussah.

tbc

6


	4. Versprecher und andere Peinlichkeiten

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Das alle Eure Wünsche und Träume wahr werden.

**4. Versprecher und andere Peinlichkeiten**

Schlaflos starrte sie den Himmel ihres Bettes an. Ihr Gehirn verarbeitete noch die Eindrücke dieses wundersamen Wochenendes. So ganz konnte sie es immer noch nicht fassen. Wie hatte so etwas passieren können? Er war beileibe nicht das, was ihrem Traumtyp entsprach. Von der Vorstellung des goldenen Ritters auf dem weißen Pferd hatte sie sich ja schon länger verabschiedet. Aber musste es ausgerechnet eine schwarze Fledermaus sein? Wobei - wenn sie alleine im Zelt waren, war er durchaus nett und irgendwie auch anziehend. Was soll man aber mit einer Liebe, die man geheim halten musste? Hatte er wirklich nur Angst um seinen Job oder schämte er sich für sie? Wer sollte da noch wissen, was er denken soll?

Einige Stockwerke unter ihr im Kerker wälzte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer ebenfalls schlaflos in seinem Bett. Wie hatte er das nur geschehen lassen können? Ihm kam das Wochenende vor wie ein Traum. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so glücklich gewesen wie in diesen kurzen Augenblicken mit Ginny. Doch konnte aus solch einer Beziehung überhaupt etwas werden? Es gab hier einige junge, hübsche Kerle - wieso sollte sie sich ausgerechnet für ihn entscheiden? Er war nicht gerade das, was sich eine junge Frau wünscht. Er war genau genommen nicht das, was sich _überhaupt_ eine Frau wünscht. Vielleicht sollte er einfach dies alles beenden.

Doch das wollte er auf keinen Fall...

xXx

Da sie das Frühstück ausfallen ließ, ging Ginny alleine in die Kerker. Und weil sie dadurch zu früh zum Unterricht kam, war noch kein anderer Schüler da. Sie betrat den Saal und setzte sich. Gedankenverloren packte sie ihre Zutaten aus.

„Ah, Miss Weasley. Was machen sie denn schon hier?", fragte Snape ölig und schaute sich um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sonst niemand im Raum war, setzte er sanft hinzu.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Ginny?"

‚_Ich hoffe besser als ich_'

Sie musste über diesen plötzlichen Wechsel lachen. Er konnte tatsächlich innerhalb von Sekunden seine Fieslingsmaske fallen lassen.

„Lachst du mich aus?"

Er spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen und wurde ärgerlich, was Ginny ihm auch ansehen konnte. Sie musste noch mehr lachen, und Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Er war einfach zu süß, wenn er unsicher wurde.

Seine Lippen wurden schmal und seine Augen bohrten sich fragend in Ihre.

‚_Was gibt es da so doof zu lachen? Bin aber auch selbst schuld. Muss mich ja ausgerechnet in so ein junges Ding vergucken._'

Albert, Kieran und Anne betraten den Raum. Alle drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die Szenerie sahen: eine Ginny mit dicken Tränen in den Augen und ein vor ihr stehender Snape. (B/N: Argh!) Für die Freunde stand fest, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer Ginny so fertig gemacht haben musste, dass sie weinte. Schutz spendend stellten sie sich sogleich dicht um das rothaarige Mädchen. Albert legte seinen Arm tröstend um sie und funkelte Snape böse an. Dieser erwiderte ärgerlich seinen Blick.

‚ _Wenn er sie weiter so an sich drückt, ziehe ich dem kleinen Spinner heute noch Punkte ab, egal für was.' (B/N: _ggggggggg )

Ginny wünschte sich, sie hätte ihm sagen können, warum sie so gelacht hatte, aber ihre Freunde unterbrachen den privaten Teil der Unterhaltung.

Nachdem er der Klasse Anweisungen gegeben hatte, setzte er einen eigenen Trank an, ging dann ans Pult und korrigierte Arbeiten.

Nach einer Weile schien sein Kessel überzukochen.

Das Gebräu lief schaumartig über den Kesselrand und fraß sich durch den Holztisch. Die Schüler schauten sich entsetzt um, aber keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

Als sogar der Fußboden anfing, Blasen zu bilden, stand Ginny auf.

„Professor Snape."

„Ja, Sch …", beinahe wäre ihm gedankenversunken ein "Schatz" herausgerutscht. Er hoffte, außer Ginny hätte es keiner bemerkt. Sie stand an ihrem Platz und zeigte auf seinen Trank.

‚_Den habe ich ja komplett vergessen. So etwas passiert mir normal nicht , aber dieses Lachen hat mich ziemlich verwirrt._'

Er ließ die Schweinerei mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden.

xXx

„Irgendwie war Snape heute komisch, oder?"

„Ja, Kieran, er war nicht gemein genug ... und seltsam abgelenkt."

„Stimmt, Anne; was meinst du, Ginny?"

Ginny blickte Albert an und hatte keine Ahnung, was er sie eben gefragt hatte.

„Er scheint nicht der Einzige zu sein, der abgelenkt ist, nicht wahr?"

„Jetzt erzähl doch mal, wie es war, Ginny", drängelte Anne.

Ginny erzählte über die drei Tage mit Snape, über den Zwerg und die Baumrinde. Die Geschehnisse im Zelt und auf dem Heimweg ließ sie aus.

„Sieht ihm ähnlich, mit einem Zwerg befreundet zu sein. Die passende Gesellschaft. Snape muss wahrscheinlich auch eine Frau entführen, wenn er mal eine will", gröhlte Albert. Ginny warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Wenn der wüsste!

„Du hast mit Snape in einem Zelt geschlafen? Wie war's? Komm schon, erzähle! Hast du sein Todesserzeichen gesehen? War doch bestimmt gruselig. Hat er in der Robe geschlafen?", fragte Anne neugierig.

Über sein Zeichen hatte sich Ginny noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber sie hatte es nicht gesehen ... Er musste es immer aus ihrem Blickfeld gehalten haben.

„Also erstens: der Zwerg war eigentlich ganz nett, nachdem ich wusste, er würde mir nichts tun. Und ja, ich habe mit ihm in einem Zelt geschlafen. Er trug Shorts und ein Hemd, er schnarcht, und nein, sein Zeichen hat er mir nicht unter die Nase gehalten. So gruselig war es eigentlich gar nicht."

Ihre drei Freunde starrten sie erstaunt an.

„Der Schleimbolzen hat mit dir in einem Zelt geschlafen?", donnerte Albert. „Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

Doch zum Antworten kam das rothaarige Mädchen nicht.

„Du hast Snape in kurzen Hosen gesehen", brüllte Anne und hielt sich gleich drauf den Mund zu.

„Er schnarcht", prustete Kieran los

„Ihr seit echt kindisch, Leute!", sagte Ginny und ging.

xXx

Abends schlich sich Ginny sehnsüchtig hinunter zu den Kerkern. Wenigstens einen Kuss wollte sie haben, um einschlafen zu können. An Snapes Tür angekommen sagte sie: „Kaput Vipera", und die Tür schwang auf. Er meinte, es wäre auffälliger, wenn sie ständig an seiner Tür klopfen würde. So konnte sie schnell hinein huschen. Doch Severus war nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer. Leise ging sie zur Schlafzimmertür. Da lag er. Angezogen auf dem Rücken, das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, lag in seinem Gesicht. Er schnarchte.

Ginny trat neben das Bett nahm das Buch weg und legte es auf das Nachtschränkchen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf seinen Bauch, knöpfte seine Robe auf und erkannte erstaunt, dass er darunter nur Shorts trug. Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er erwachte und schreckte hoch. Im Bett sitzend hatte er sie jetzt auf dem Schoss, was seine Wirkung auf ihn nicht verfehlte.

„Ginny! Was machst du da?" Es klang fast gestöhnt.

‚_Severus, das ist gefährlich … handle … zu jung … sie muss runter. Schnell_'

Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich hinunter schieben zu lassen. Im Gegenteil: sie fing an seine Brust zu streicheln. Seine Augen waren panisch wie die eines Kaninchens vor der Schlange. Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen das Verlangen seines Körpers anzukämpfen, doch er keuchte schon.

Just in diesem Augenblick brannte das Feuer im Kamin grün auf. Dumbledore erschien in den Flammen und schaute die beiden überrascht an.

„Komme ich etwa ungelegen?", fragte er, wie nur er es konnte.

„Nein, rechtzeitig", sagte Snape erleichtert.

„Wirklich?" Der Schulleiter musterte die Situation. „Kann mir das mal einer erklären?"

Es war zu verfänglich - ein keuchender Snape mit geöffneter Robe und eine auf seinen Hüften sitzende Ginny mit geröteten Wangen und den Händen auf seiner Brust.

‚_Das ist mein Ende, er wird mich von der Schule werfen. Er hat keine Wahl, er hat mich als Lehrer mit einer Schülerin erwischt. Ich habe es gewusst. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Hoffentlich bekommt sie keine Schwierigkeiten._'

„Es ist meine Schuld, sie kann nichts dafür", sagte Snape schnell und wand sich unter Ginny heraus.

Mit gesenktem Blick stand er vor Dumbledore und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Lügner", sagte Ginny und trat neben ihn.

Sie blickte dem alten Mann fest in die Augen und meinte dann:

„Professor, ich liebe ihn. Ich bitte sie, ihn nicht zu bestrafen. Das hier war nicht seine Idee."

Wo nahm sie ihren Mut bloß her? Da stand er als Erwachsener und traute sich nicht, Dumbledore auch nur anzusehen. Sie hingegen verteidigte ihre Liebe. Erschrocken bemerkte er, wie er sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

‚_Es ist beschämend, nun stehe ich da, glotze sie an und fange an zu sabbern. Zum Glück ist es nur Albus, der das mitbekommt. Der kennt mich eh schon besser als mir lieb ist."_

Der alte Mann strahlte unter seinem Bart und sagte beruhigend: „Ist es endlich draußen! Glaubt ihr, ich bin blind? Es ist mir schon aufgefallen, als ihr aus dem Wald kamt. So sehen nur frisch Verliebte aus. Auch wenn ihr euch beide alle Mühe gebt, es zu verheimlichen. Ich freue mich, aber ihr müsst aufpassen, dass euch vor Ginnys Abgang keiner erwischt." Er drehte sich um zum Kamin. Doch dann hielt er inne. „Warum ich eigentlich kam: Morgen Abend ist Ordensversammlung im Grimmaultplatz. Da du jetzt volljährig und damit vollwertiges Mitglied bist, lade ich dich auch dazu ein. Bis morgen dann. Zum Glück habe ich nichts gesehen." (B/N: gggggg Klasse!)

Er verschwand im Kamin. Snape war noch immer rot im Gesicht und schaute sie unsicher an.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser auch", sagte Ginny.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie geht. Dass es gefährlich werden konnte, wusste er. Trotzdem könnte er nicht ertragen, jetzt ohne sie zu sein.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bleiben. Ich bleibe anständig. Versprochen."

„Lügner", sagte sie leise und zog ihn an seiner Robe ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ginny, nein."

Doch ein Blick in ihre braunen Augen und er verstummte. Willenlos ließ er sich auf sein Bett schubsen. Wieso konnte er sich bloß nicht mehr wehren, wenn sie ihn nur ansah? (B/N:D Ja, warum wohl?)

tbc

Noch ein kleines Review zum Jahresabschluß? An die Schwarzleser, als guter Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr: outet Euch!


	5. Der Weasleyschock

Das letzte Kapitel ,eines Erstlingswerks.Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

**5. Der Weasley-Schock**

Am nächsten Abend pünktlich um acht waren die Mitglieder des Ordens im Salon des Hauses Black zusammengekommen.

Zu Snapes Entsetzen waren außer Percy und Charlie alle Weasleys anwesend. Er hatte das Gefühl, jeder einzelne müsste in seinem Gesicht lesen können, was geschehen war.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit Stühlen. Am Kopfende saß Dumbledore, daneben Bill. Mundungus saß neben den Zwillingen. Vermutlich besprachen sie wieder die Lieferung nicht ganz legaler Zutaten. Neben ihm saß Lupin, dann Molly, Arthur und Ginny. Auf der anderen Seite kamen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Minerva, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody ... und gegenüber von Ginny saß Severus.

Der alte Magier begrüßte alle und ging gleich auf die verschiedenen Tagesordnungspunkte ein.

„Wir werden auf der Suche nach Verbündeten auch die Zwerge fragen."

„Oh nein, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen", fauchte Molly.

„Sie sind mächtig und stehen nicht auf Voldemorts Seite."

„Ich werde gehen", sagte Bill, sehr zum Ärger seiner Mutter. „Aber es wäre nicht schlecht, eine Hexe dabeizuhaben. So zum Ablenken."

Molly schnaubte laut.

„Die Idee ist gut. Nur wen willst du mitnehmen?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich glaube, an mich braucht ihr da nicht zu denken", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Und Hermine ist die nächsten Wochen in Frankreich", warf Ron sichtlich erleichtert ein.

„Ich mache es", sagte Ginny laut.

„Das wirst du ganz sicher nicht!", donnerte Molly. (A/B gggg )

„Aber ich will und ich bin alt genug", protestierte die jüngste Weasley.

„Hör auf deine Mutter", sagte Snape daraufhin leise. Alle starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Nein, ich mache das. Denkt ihr, ich kann das nicht?" Sie wurde ärgerlich.

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Molly hat recht." Auch Snape wurde lauter.

„Aber ich kenne doch schon einen Zwerg!"

Mollys Augen traten vor Schreck hervor.

„Ja, einen der netten und umgänglichen Sorte, aber die meisten sind anders." Seine Stimme klang zum Erstaunen aller fast flehend.

„Ich werde gehen und damit basta."

„Schatz", schnaubte Snape entnervt. (B/N: liegt mal wieder unter dem Tisch vor Lachen! )

Seine Augen wurden weit, als er begriff, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Der ganze Tisch hatte es gehört. Er schloss die Augen. Kannte er nicht einen Spruch, mit dem man sich in Luft auflösen konnte? Doch da ihm keiner einfiel, öffnete er langsam wieder seine Augen. Der Rest der Gruppe starrte ihn ungläubig an.

‚Er hat es gesagt. Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Meine Mutter und mein Vater haben es gehört. Er wird sterben und ich auch. Unser Leben ist verwirkt.'

„WAS hast du gerade zu meiner Tochter gesagt?" Molly hörte sich an wie ein explodierender Vulkan.

‚Wenn du wüsstest, was ich deiner Tochter schon alles gesagt habe. Soviel weiß sonst kein Mensch von mir. Wenn du wüsstest wie ernst es mir ist. Sogar über Heiraten und Kinder haben wir geredet, sobald sie ihre Ausbildung fertig hat.'

„Das geht dich nicht im Geringsten etwas an", schnarrte er.

„Mit dir rede ich nicht! Ginny, wieso nennt er dich –„Schatz"?", fragte Molly in die andere Richtung.

Doch Ihre Tochter starrte auf den Tisch und schwieg. Wenn ihr doch etwas einfallen würde, um sie zu beruhigen. Aber sie wusste: es gab nichts.

„Ginevra Weasley!", brüllte die kleine rothaarige Frau.

„Wir sind ein Paar", sagte diese vorsichtig.

„EIN WAS?"

‚Ich muss ihr helfen. Auch wenn ich mich lieber mit einem Berserker anlegen würde als mit Molly. Da muss ich jetzt wohl durch. Auch ein Slytherin kann mutig sein.'

Er stand auf und ging um das Tischende. Ginny hatte dicke Tränen in den Augen. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Es ist einfach geschehen. Wir hatten das nicht geplant", sagte er leise, wenn ihm auch der versöhnliche Teil nicht ganz gelang.

„DU BIST IHR LEHRER. AUSSERDEM BIST DU DER GRÖSSTE SCHLEIMBEUTEL, DEN ICH JE KENNEN GELERNT HABE. WIE KANN ES EIN ALTER SACK WIE DU ES WAGEN, SICH AN MEIN MÄDCHEN RANZUMACHEN?" Molly holte kurz Luft. „Ginny, Kind wie kommst du dazu mit dem …"

„Jetzt mach mal langsam. Sie ist alt genug", donnerte Severus.

‚Falsche Antwort, mein Schatz, so was von komplett falscher Antwort', dachte Ginny.

Arthur erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Er schoss nach vorne und riss Snape um. Nun kniete der große Rothaarige auf dem Zaubertränkelehrer, hatte dessen Hände unter seinen Beinen festgekeilt und richtete den Zauberstab an seinen Hals.

„Sag mir einen Grund, dir nicht weh zu tun. Nur einen!"

Snape keuchte von der Wucht des Aufpralles. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Aber wenn er sich jetzt wehren würde, könnte es sein, dass er Arthur verletzte. Das war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Also würde er alles über sich ergehen lassen. Er musste schon eine Menge einstecken - auch das würde er überleben.

„Weil ich ihn liebe, Daddy", sagte Ginny leise.

Ihr Vater erhob sich und schaute sie traurig an. Wie könnte er seiner Tochter so etwas antun? Auch wenn er Snape gerne einige Schmerzen zugefügt hätte...

„Severus, was hast du nur mit meiner Tochter angestellt?"

Snape wurde rot, und er dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Sein Gesicht hatte fast die Farbe von Arthurs. Nur aus Scham und nicht vor Zorn. Er erhob sich langsam.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa mit ihr ...? Sag, dass das nicht stimmt!", brüllte Mr. Weasley, als er die Röte sah.

„Ähm", machte Snape und schaute unsicher zu Ginny.

Doch dieses „Ähm" war anscheinend schon wieder genau die falsche Antwort. Arthur schoss erneut auf ihn zu und seine Faust traf Severus mitten ins Gesicht. Er fiel krachend auf den Tisch und blieb besinnungslos liegen.

„Ginny, wie konntest du nur? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann. Nein, er ist ein alter Sack! Er ist ein Ekel und ein Todesser! Oh Ginny ..." Den Rest des Satzes seufzte er und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Aber ich liebe ihn", sagte sie und drückte ihren Vater. Sie wusste: für ihn war es vorbei. Einige Wochen hätte er noch daran zu knabbern, aber er würde ihnen nicht im Wege stehen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter. Bei ihr konnte es noch etwas dauern.

Sie ging zum Tisch und beugte sich über den Bewusstlosen und streichelte ihm vorsichtig die Wange.

„Severus, geht es dir gut? Bist du wach?"

‚All das nur, weil ich nicht nachgeben konnte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Dad gegen ihn so ein leichtes Spiel hätte. Schließlich war Severus ein Todesser gewesen.'

Snape öffnete die Augen.

„Hallo, mein Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und aus seiner Nase. Trotzdem sah er irgendwie glücklich aus.

„Bei mir wohl eher als mit dir", sagte sie und grinste.

Er fasste sich ins Gesicht und wischte das Blut weg.

„Der Schlag muss vererbbar sein."

„Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesehen. Alle in die Küche, die das hier nichts angeht", sagte Dumbledore und schob auch die jungen Weasleys aus dem Zimmer.

„Molly, Ginny, ihr geht bitte auch nach unten. Ich habe mit ihm etwas zu bereden", sagte Arthur bestimmt.

Ginny wollte protestieren, doch ihre Mutter schob sie hinaus. Severus betrachtete Mr Weasley lauernd.

‚Wenn er mich noch einmal schlägt, muss ich ihm irgendetwas brechen. Wenigstens den Arm.'

„Nun zu dir. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich mir nicht dich an ihrer Seite gewünscht habe. Aber da sie sich, aus für mich unerfindlichen Gründen, für dich entschieden hat, lass mich dir eines sagen. Wenn du ihr wehtust, egal ob physisch oder psychisch, verspreche ich dir: Dann bringe ich dich um. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Erleichtert huschte ein Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht.

„Arthur, glaube mir, ich werde nie etwas tun, das ihr schadet. Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht: ich liebe Ginny wirklich. Wenn ich auch bis jetzt noch immer nicht weiß, was sie an mir findet."

Arthur musste lächeln. Ja, seine Tochter war nicht immer leicht zu verstehen. Er hielt Snape die Hand hin, die dieser dankend annahm.

xXx

Währenddessen saß Ginny in der Küche auf der Bank und alle anderen gafften sie an.

„Ginny, wie konntest du nur mit Snape …, mir würde schon übel, wenn ich ihn nur anfassen müsste", brach Ron das Schweigen.

„So hässlich bist du doch nicht, dass du keinen anständigen abbekommen kannst", sagte George.

„Hat er dir irgendetwas gegeben? Ich meine, er ist Zaubertränkemeister", spekulierte Molly.

Diesmal war es Ginny, die förmlich explodierte: „MUM! Jetzt reicht es aber, ist euch allen eigentlich mal die Idee gekommen, dass er gar nicht so ein Ekel ist, wie er immer tut? Er ist ein zärtlicher, zuvorkommender, ab und zu etwas unausstehlicher Mann. Er ist auch nicht eklig. Wenn ihr es ganz genau wissen wollt, ich finde ihn schön und sehr charmant. Auf seine Weise." Beleidigt drehte sie sich ab.

„Danke mein Schatz", grinste Severus. Doch es war nicht die fiese, verzerrte Fratze, die seine Schüler kannten. Nein, es war ein sympathisches, freches und sehr breites Grinsen.

Ein milde lächelnder Arthur stand neben ihm und wusste, dass seine Tochter es fertig gebracht hatte, das versteinerte Herz des ehemaligen Todessers und Zaubertränkemeisters zu erweichen.

„Dad, ich dachte, du reißt ihn in Stücke. Aber der Kerl auch lacht noch!", empörte sich Fred.

„So wie es aussieht, werde ich ja auch nicht dazu gefragt", raunte Molly stinkig.

Arthur warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick und ein Petzauge zu.

Severus setzte sich demonstrativ hinter Ginny auf die Bank und umarmte sie von hinten. Molly stöhnte auf. Doch ihre Tochter drehte sich um und blickte in seine Augen.

‚Sie will mich doch jetzt nicht vor aller Augen küssen? Das überlebe ich nicht. Niemand wird mehr Respekt vor mir haben. So eine Schwäche darf ich nicht zeigen. Oh, diese Augen ... Dagegen kann ich mich einfach nicht wehren.'

„Bitte nicht hier, ich will nicht ….", sagte er leise.

„Mein Lügner", flüsterte sie ihm leise in sein Ohr.

Er schloss die Augen und Ginny küsste ihn. Alles andere war ihm völlig egal. Sollten sie doch alle starren und denken was sie wollten. (B/N: seufz )

-Ende-

Ein klitzekleines Abschlußreview wäre nett!


End file.
